HOTD The Nickels Project
by DeadDays88
Summary: I hope you enjoy! Nickels has built a community on an island that Takashi and his group was on in the OVA episode. Nickels basically wants to recreate society. Will the community go as well as he planned. Well find out in this story. I don't own the High school of the dead series or the characters.
1. Chapter 1: The scavenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the High school of the Dead series or the characters. It all belongs to Daisuke Sato.**

 **Enjoy the new series that I made. I will be posting more on my free time. Please enjoy. I'm sorry I didn't post another story early, It's just. It's hard to do more than one story at a time. But still enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Scavenge.

"Behind the cars." Takashi whispered to the group. Takashi saw a 7 eleven store and decided to get supplies from there. Only three zombies in the front entrance.

"I got 'em." Kohta said. Pulling his sniper and aiming at him. Saeko grabbed the muzzle of the gun.

"No, let me and Takashi handle this. Noise will just draw their attention." She said looking at the zombies. She pulled out her Katana and Takashi walked over with a shotgun with a knife attachment on it. He stabs them most of the time but he would rather just shoot them if they weren't attracted to the noise. He swiped it out and stabbed the first one in the head, he then had trouble pulling the knife out. The other two zombies were coming close to him but Saeko ran real fast to them and sliced both the zombies in half.

"Wow, you're good." Mrs. Shizuka said.

"Way to go." Alice said.

Saeko and Takahashi nodded at each other, Then they open the door of the 7 eleven store. It was very quiet but at least it's filled with food.

"Do they have anything we can use?" Rei asked.

"I hope so." Takashi said looking in the cash register. Saya looked at Takashi.

"What are you doing in there?" Saya asked in anger.

"Wanted to see how much money was left over. I'm not going to take it if that's what you are worried about."

"No, it's not. Just leave it be and look for stuff we can use for ourselves."

"I will, just give me a minute." Saya had an Angry expression. "Wow, this is a lot of money. This store must be famous."

"GET OUT OF THE GOD-DAMN REGISTER!" Saya yelled with a big head over Takashi.

"OK, OK." Takashi said digging out his ears. Everyone was in a different section looking for stuff they need. Rei saw those pink snow balls that everyone in 7 eleven seems to like a lot. She snagged a few of them in her bag and went over to Takashi. "Are you sure you want those?" Takashi asked looking at the snowballs. Rei pulled out one and smiled.

"We can split it. For when we have a picnic." Rei said.

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. But somewhere relaxing." Rei put her head-on Takashi's shoulder. He smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

As he finished putting snacks in the bag he saw a herd of zombies. They weren't going towards the store, thankfully. But Kohta was looking in a refrigerator for a bit. He saw a glass bottle of soda and tried to grab in from the top. But when he grabbed it, it fell out of his hands and. CRASH! The zombies were alerted. Rah. The zombies would be going.

"We got to get out of here right now." Takashi said to everyone.

"Right." They all said. They went to the entrance of the store but the zombies were too close to them. Kohta started shooting the ones that were close to them so that way they would be able to get out of the store. Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! They all start running out of the store and go left. They don't know where to go but Alice points at a boat that is at the docks.

"Over there!" Alice yelled.

Takashi ran down to the docks to see if there were any keys down there first to start the boat. Saeko stayed with Kohta to help fight them off. Rei stayed as well. They both fight off the horde that is coming real close to them. Rei stabbing them with her knife on her gun, and Saeko cutting their heads off with a Katana. Takashi was looking for the keys still, but Mrs. Shizuka came down onto the boat and looked in the glove compartment. Rei was next to a railing which lead to the docks and a zombie got real close to Rei and grabbed a hold of Rei's gun. The zombie was about to bite Rei in the neck but was saved by Saya. Saya shot her small pistol at the zombie in the head.

"Come on!" Saya yelled.

Saeko, Kohta, and Rei ran down to the boat. Mrs. Shizuka started the boat as everyone got in and drove away from the zombies. Everyone looked back with a sigh as they watch the zombies get in the water. Alice came up to Rei.

"Can they swim?" Alice asked.

"I hope not." Rei said closing her eyes.

 **Not too much happens in the first chapter. But in the chapters to come will be as big as it gets. And yes, this chapter took me a while to do not because of the thinking process, but the whole I'm busy on the days. I had a lot to do and didn't have time to work on H.O.T.D. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nickels in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I don't own the High school of the dead series or characters except the ones I've created.**

 **Note: Before you guys say anything, I know, it's been a month since I've posted this story. Sorry I wasn't focused on this story as much. I was distracted with the other story I was working on. Like I said it's hard to focus on two stories'. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Nickels in the woods.

Nickels and two other people were in the forest of an island they were camping in. The camp they were working on is on the other side of the island. Takashi landed on the north side of the island. Nickels camp is on the south.

"Nickels. There's a boat at the beach." One of his guys said. He has a purple bini on his head, a tank top, and brown shorts. His name is Kumo. He has a spear. His other friend is Mantisu, he has braids, a black tank top and white shorts and sandals.

"I see it." Nickels said. He put the walkie talkie next to his mouth. "Asa?"

The walkie talkie made a crash noise. "Yeah?" Asa said.

"We have some people on the north side of the island." Nickels Informed. "I want some men down her in the woods pronto."

"You got it." Asa said turning off her walkie talkie.

Nickels put his in his pocket. Kumo had binoculars in his hands. His was peeping at the girls on the beach.

"Look at them." Kumo said. "Wow, that one has some huge . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Stop." Nickels said taking Kumos binoculars away.

"But . . ."

"No buts, now sit. Mantisu, make sure none of them leave."

"Sure thing." Mantisu said.

 **Night . . .**

Nickels was using his knife to cut some apple slices in pieces. Mantisu never took his eyes off the group. Kumo sitting down sleeping. Mantisu got up.

"A man's going into the woods." Mantisu told Nickels.

"Where's he going?" Nickels asked.

"I don't know." Mantisu was trying to see where he went.

"Kumo." Kumo got up acting like he wasn't asleep. "Go find the man going into the woods."

"Y-Yes sir." Kumo ran.

Nickels looked back at the beach. He saw the group doing weird stuff.

"What the hell are they doing." Nickels said.

 **Morning . . .**

Nickels and Mantisu were staring at the group. Two girls were kissing. A guy was humping a broom stick. Two women were sleeping together. I don't think Nickels wants to know what the guy that went into the woods is doing.

Nickels men have finally arrived. One of their lieutenants came up.

"Nickels, we're here." The lieutenant said.

"Oh, yeah." Nickels was walking away from whatever the hell those people are doing. "So, we need to take those people to our camp. I'm not saying that I trust them but I think we should bring them to our camp. Ask them questions."

"Right, whatever you need just…" As the lieutenant was going to finish his sentence a scream was yelled. Nickels went over to see what they were screaming about. A pink haired girl was just screaming at her own group. They must've burned the hydrangea leaves.

 **Noon . . .**

Things started to calm down for a while. So, Nickels got everyone together.

"Nickels." Mantisu said grabbing Nickels attention. "The whole groups going into the woods."

"Come on everyone. Let's take a close look up on who this group is." Nickels said. They all followed.

Nickels, the lieutenant, and Mantisu were upfront crouched down. They see the group. One of the guys had three zombies on him. He seemed to be enjoying himself. One of the zombies was about to bite him. So, Mantisu came out and stabbed it in the head. The group was startled.

Nickels pulled his pistol out and shot one of the zombies. Mantisu stabbed the other one. Takashi got up real fast. They circled around Takashi's group. Nickels came up and put his pistol on Takashi's forehead.

"Who are you." Nickels said.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Leave a review. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to focus on this story also, but no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Caverns

**Disclaimer: I don't own the H.O.T.D series or the characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: I hope you enjoy. I know I did the same thing as last time. I'll be uploading one chapter of this a month. So that way you know how many I'm making. Depends if I have time and want to start the chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Caverns

"Who are you?" Nickels asked Takashi.

Takashi had both his hands up, so did everyone else. The lieutenant and the other men walked up to them and took every single weapon that they had. Kohta was upset to give up his own sniper. Rei and Saeko didn't want to give up their own weapons, but it looks like they don't have much of a choice. Zero, or Zeke was barking at them. Mantisu picked him up.

"Well, aren't you dangerous." Mantisu said. Zeke was calm, but he was licking his hand to tell him to drop him.

"Put him down Mantisu." Nickels ordered. Mantisu put Zeke down. Nickels cocked his gun. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"M-My name is Takashi. Look we'll leave if that's what you all want." Takashi said trying to calm things down.

"No, we might need you alive."

"For what?" Takashi was alerted by the zombie that was coming out of the woods.

Nickels men turned around. It was a zombie, but it wasn't just a zombie, it was Kumo. He was one of the biters now. Nickels was disappointed. He sent him out in the woods to spy on Takashi. Nickels aimed his gun at the zombified Kumo and shot it in the head.

BLAM!

He collapsed. Nickels stood there in shame.

"He was my friend." Nickels said. "I sent him in the woods to spy on you, to make sure you didn't find our camp or anything. He left and never came back. It's my fault he's dead." Nickels went to his body and took his weapons and supplies that he had. "His name was Kumo. I've known him ever since I was a kid. And now he's gone." Mantisu walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know what to say." Rei said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, he's not my problem now. Anyways, we're taking you lot to our camp. It's in the Caverns. It's well stocked and safe. I think you all will fit in."

"Do we get our weapons back." Saeko asked.

"No, you don't." Nickels replied.

"Then we're not going." Saya said.

"I believe you don't have much of a choice." Nickels aimed at them and so did his men.

"My goodness." Ms. Shizuka said to herself.

"Now move." Nickels said. They all followed and left Kumo on the ground unburied.

Nickels was up front with the lieutenant talking on the Walkie-Talkie.

"Asa, good work brings some men down for me. We have a few visitors that will be coming back with us for a little inspection ok?" Nickels said.

"You got it." Asa said on the Walkie-Talkie. Nickels turned it off.

Nickels was getting close to a cave nearby. It's were his whole group were holding up in. Weird to say that they all live in there but in it is a cavern. It has fresh clean water in it, lots of room and you are out of the rain.

"That's the Cavern?" Saya asked pushing her glasses up.

"Yes, it's a pretty cool place ounce you get used to it." Mantisu said.

They all went in. It was beautiful. Sure there are spikes up on the ceiling but the pretty water shining in their faces gave them joy. The lieutenant parted ways with Nickels.

"I'll see you later Nick." The lieutenant said.

"Wait what's your name." Alice asked. He turned around.

"Carter." He said.

Carters men walked with them. Mantisu and Nickels were taking them to the conference room where there leader was.

"So, who's your leader?" Rei asked.

"She owns The Caverns. She led us here when all the shit was hitting the fan. She guided us." Nickels said describing her. "Her name is Caroline Spooks."

He opened the door and it was a kid sitting on a chair. She was skinny and she had blue hair. She had shorts and a tank-top with slippers. Takashi and the others were shocked but at the same time let down.

"Pleased to meet you all." Caroline said.

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. I know a month is a long time. But it sounds like it's the only time I ever do this story. I'll try to make it less than a month. But like I said. No promises.**


	4. Chapter 4: Drift to the Horizon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the High school of the dead series or characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Drift to the Horizon

Takashi and his group looked at the leader of the caverns. They were surprised to see that it was a kid. Takashi would never have guessed. He thought to himself. "Maybe she's smart." But who knows.

"I've heard that you've washed up at the beaches. Did you take a dip first?" Caroline asked.

"Uh . . . Yeah, we did if that was alright." Rei said.

"So, you're the leader of the caverns?" Saeko said.

"Why of course I am, I'm the smartest to lead. People say here that I'm not ready, because I'm too young. But I proved them wrong. I'm smarter then all of them. I'm more fit to lead." Caroline stood up from her chair. "Which one of you is the leader?"

"I . . . me." Takashi said.

Caroline was pleased. She gave a signal to send the others out the door.

"Wait, what are you doing." Saya asked.

"Taking you to Quarantine, get a checkup." Nickels said.

"None of us are bit." Alice said.

"We'll have to find out then." Nickels said.

They left the room. Takashi sat down on a chair. Caroline stayed seated for a while. Takashi was just uncomfortable at the time. He was going to talk to a leader that is just a child. He didn't understand it at the time, but who would.

"So, I trust you are here to find a spot to hold up like the rest of us." Caroline assumed.

"Yes, I . . . we traveled here on a boat, we had no idea that people were here. We thought we were the only ones. We were at my friend's house. It was a mansion, it didn't last as long as we thought though. We left so much behind back there. Friends, family, you name it. We traveled around every corner back at the city's. We couldn't take it anymore, so we swam here and hoped to live here. If that was alright." Takashi said.

"It's fine. If you need a place to crash for a while then it's fine by us. But, if you could at least pull your own weight around and help out then you will be on my favorite list."

Nickels walked in. He interrupted their conversation.

"Caroline, sorry to walk in but, I've been thinking. First thing tomorrow, we should start sweeping the area for anymore of the dead." Nickels said.

"Do as you like Nickels. Your camp as well." Caroline said.

"W-Wait, I thought this camp was dead free." Takashi said.

"No, we thought so as well. But the fucking biters will ounce in a while wash up to shore and terrorize us." Nickels said.

"T-They can swim?!"

"No, but they can float. Sucks, but no one is even safe in the water." Nickels pulled out his pistol. He took out his magazine to see how much he has left. "I need more bullets, but will we be able to clear out the dead."

"If you're successful. Just be careful tomorrow." Caroline said. She gave him a smile and Nickels left the room. "Takashi, would you like to be a little helpful around here?"

"Sure. What is it." Takashi looked at the kid. He wasn't sure what to think about her.

"Help Nickels out and we will help your group out. Provide for them. Give you beds. You name it." Caroline pulled out of her pocket a Lollipop. She unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth. "Are you in?"

"You bet ya. You can count on us." Takashi said with confidence. Caroline chuckled. He then walked him out the door.

"Then, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Takashi left the room. He walked over to his own group. They were in quarantine, People started checking them for bites. A man walked up to Takashi and dragged him to Quarantine.

"OK! I'm walking!" Takashi said to him. He was in the room, other people started looking through his sleeves and his pants. They checked his neck and body. They were finished, they then placed Takashi in a room with the rest of his group. It wasn't too bad. There were beds, and light.

"So, what did the kid say." Saya asked.

"She said we were welcome here ounce we help them out with a little . . ." Takashi was nervous to tell them.

"With what?" Rei asked. Takashi had an adorable smile, he scratched his head.

"hehe . . ." Takashi said.

Outside of the Quarantine, people were startled by the yelling.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Takashi said.

"They can swim!" Rei said.

"No, they just float around." Takashi said trying to calm everyone down.

"We were on the beach yesterday. I thought the dead we saw were just on the beach until one was bitten. What would have happened if they swam near us in the water." Saya said.

"Makes sense." Saeko said. She got everyone's attention. "The dead roam around in the city's, they probably go to beaches also. They float around in the water and then Drift to the Horizon. That's when they hit islands."

"Interesting." Ms. Shizuka said. "Do you think the sharks will eat them."

"Boobs, stop talking." Saya said. "This isn't a safe place. We can't stay."

"Now wait, they said that they can provide for us if we help." Takashi said. "Let's just help them out for now and if we don't like it we can go."

"Fine." Saya said.

"Do we get our guns back at least?" Kohta asked.

"I don't know yet." Takashi said.

Kohta showed a sad face. Alice smiled and patted him on the back, zero gave him kisses.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Thanks for reading. Leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Light House

**Disclaimer: I don't own the H.O.T.D series or characters except for my .**

 **Note: I know, it's been a month now. I'm back now. Please don't think this is the only story that wasn't uploaded, many others I didn't work on. Read the note in my profile for the schedule for my chapters.**

Chapter 5: The Light Tower.

It is night time, and Takashi and the others are getting ready for a little hunt for some supplies. They will be going to the north side of the beach where there will be a light tower. Carter walked up with a bag in his hand.

"Here. These are the weapons you will need." Carter said.

Kohta dived right into the bag. He was rubbing his hands with lots of joy. He loved weapons more than anything. He wanted to see his sniper again but instead pulled out a sawed-off shotgun.

"What!?" Kohta said in rage. "These aren't our weapons."

"No, they're not. We assigned you with weapons of our own." Carter pulled two pistols out. "Here, for now. Use these."

Takashi takes the two pistols. They're both Glock 43's with white camo. Rei takes one.

"Two won't be enough." Rei says.

"Improvise. Reverse psychology. Doesn't matter to me. Find weapons as you travel. We're giving you those for now." Carter then walks back into the cave.

Kohta placed the weapons he pulled out on the ground to see how many there are. He puts the short sawed off shot gun on the ground and pulls another gun out, which is a mp9, with a grip and stock, also with pink and white camo.

"OH, I'll be taking the mp9 here." Kohta said. "Takashi, you should take the sawed off shot gun. Might suit you more."

"Alright." Takashi picked the shot gun up and the ammo. He handed his pistol to Saya.

Saya sighed. "Whatever." She took the pistol. Saeko pulled out of the bag a machete. It wasn't a katana, but it will do for her. Rei had the Glock.

"Alright, let's get going." Takashi said.

"Excuse me." A woman called out. Her name was Asa, she has black long hair and a ponytail. She wears a tank-top and pink shorts. "My name is Asa, and we would like to keep you nurse and kid here so they would be safe."

"How'd you know I was a nurse." Ms. Shizuka asked.

"Your friend told me." Asa smiled.

Takashi looked around. His friends shrugged. "Who?"

"You two don't have much experience out there. You'll be safer here while your friends do the work."

"Well ok." Ms. Shizuka said. Alice followed.

Asa looked at Takashi, she looked at his crotch for a few seconds and licked her lips. Takashi sweated seeing her doing that. Rei spotted her staring at Takashi. She had anger in her.

"Ok, we should get moving now." Rei said pushing Takashi.

"Have fun." Asa said.

 **Near a light house . . .**

"Takashi?" Rei said.

"Yeah." Takashi answered.

"That girl, Asa. She was looking at you funny."

"Yeah, and. They offered only Ms. Shizuka and Alice to stay but they didn't offer any of us, or you. This group is starting to weird me out of staying."

"I told you. We should leave. There is no need for us to be staying here. This group is giving me the creeps now then when we met them. Nickels was nice, but Asa, Carter, Caroline. They are giving me suspicion." Saya said pushing her glasses up.

"Yeah, well, we should stick together and keep our eyes out. No knowing what we could be up against." Takashi said.

"Ms. Shizuka and Alice stayed behind and you didn't stop them." Saeko said.

"I know. That bugs me." Takashi scratched his chin.

"Guys." Kohta called out. "The light house."

Kohta pointed at an old light house. It seemed clear from undead. But there were lights on.

"Someone's in there." Saya said.

They all went to the light house. They slowly creeped up and saw a fence filled with the dead. They were scratching onto the fence. Saeko stared at it. It seemed like there were a couple dozen in there. She saw that some were washing up to shore. She glared at the fence again and realized how the Nickels group was surviving out here.

"Look." Takashi said. He saw a man in the light house. "I'm going to go look. Stay here."

"I'm on your side." Saeko saying as an expression of I got your back.

The rest stayed behind. Takashi creeped up the light house, when he got up to the door, he heard commotion. He saw one of the people from Nickels camp. It was Mantisu and two other guys.

"Asa. How are the girls at camp?" Mantisu asked on the Walkie-Talkie.

"They are both fine." Asa replied on the device.

"Both?"

"Only two stayed. Big boobs and the little kid."

"Caroline asked you to get all girls to stay and to let the guys go out on their own."

"I'm sorry. That red head girl I want dead. Four eyes aren't worth fucking and the ninja bitch, I don't even know how to ask her."

Mantisu kicked the table, the two others backed up. "Well we need those other girls alive. Otherwise, Caroline will choose you to be fucked next understand. Now I have to go and find them."

"Fuck you to. Have fun out there." Asa then cut out on the radio. Mantisu sighed.

Meanwhile while Rei, Saya and Kohta were sitting on crates waiting for the two others to come back down. Then one of Mantisu's guys came back from the camp with a couple cans of pop, AKA Soda. He saw the three of Takashi's and panicked, he looked at the dead's cage and slowly walked over to it before they would notice. Rei spotted him and he dropped the cans and went to open the cage.

"No stop!" Rei said.

The man opened the cage and backed away. "I'm sorry." He cried, he ran away from them.

The dead were approaching Rei and the others. They panicked.

"Takashi!" Rei called out.

Takashi heard that they were in trouble, he and Saeko got up, but then heard a cock on the gun. They turned and it was Mantisu pointing at him.

"You heard us." Mantisu said to Takashi.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: Sorry for the late upload on this story and others, again read the schedule on my profile and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dead on the Beaches

**Disclaimer: I don't own the H.O.T.D series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Enjoy. If you haven't seen the schedule for all my story's go to my profile.**

Chapter 6: Dead on the Beaches

 **Up at the light house . . .**

"You heard us." Mantisu kept going. Takashi and Saeko had their hands up. Takashi tried to calm things down a bit.

"Listen, you don't have to do this Mantisu." Takashi said. "We can just leave. Our whole group can just leave, and you won't see us again."

"No." Mantisu raised his gun up. "We need your girls. All of them. We need them for our community."

"Your communities involve raping?" Saeko asked.

"This world's dead. No one follows the damn rules anymore. So why bother."

"Takashi!" Rei yelled. Rei, Saya, and Kohta are having problems with the bottom ground where the Dead on the Beaches are walking to them from the fences. "There's so many of them." Kohta cocked his Mp9 and shot the first three zombies right in front of them. He kept firing at the next few and Rei and Saya aimed their pistols.

Saya tried to shoot hers but it wouldn't shoot. "Safety's on!" Kohta informs.

Saya takes the safety off and fires at the first zombie. Boom! Saya shot the zombie right in the head. "Just like the one I use." Saya says.

"Only the recoil in bad ass!" Kohta said.

"Just keep shooting guys!" Rei said as she shoots but hits the zombies ear off. "Damn!"

"Aim right for the head and slowly pull the trigger." Kohta informs again.

Meanwhile Takashi and Saeko see them down there struggling. Takashi turns to reason with Mantisu.

"Please Mantisu. We need to help them." Takashi says.

"Oh! Well go help then." Mantisu then pushes Takashi off the tower by kicking him.

"Takashi!" Saeko says.

Takashi grabs on the railings off the steps and escapes from death. However, he is right above the dead and the dead are going to him. He's at least out of biting range but the dead are grabbing his feet. Trying to pull them down to eat him. Rei notices.

"Takashi!" Rei cries. She aims but the ones that are in front of them are cornering them in a pile of tires. Stacked up tires to be specific.

"Get in the tires." Kohta yells as he is still shooting his Mp9. "I got your backs." Saya and Rei climb in up and the tires seem to be unsteady. They collapse onto them. Kohta doesn't notice that it's falling. "What's taking you all so . . . AAGGHH!" The tires fall on them and the bouncing and rolling one are going after the dead and knocking them out. As Kohta collapses, he drops his Mp9 and it slides away into the heard.

"Kohta!" Saya yells as she moves the tires. Kohta lays on the ground dizzy.

"Time to wake up already?" Kohta says on the ground.

"Get up. Use my pistol." Rei said as she hands him the gun. She picks up one of those stainless-steel bars from the tires and swings it at the zombies.

Meanwhile up on the tower. Saeko looks down where Takashi is. Mantisu grabs her and drags her in the light house. She shoves her on the table. One of his guys gets on her, and she sticks a machete in his stomach. Blood oozing as he collapses. She throws her Machete at the next guy and the Machete goes right through the head.

Mantisu raises his weapon but Saeko thinks fast and grabs his arm and pushes it away so she doesn't get shot. The gun fires. Boom! And goes right at the windows of the light house.

Saya saw the gun fire and warns Kohta.

"Fire at them so we can get through the herd. Saeko is in trouble and Takashi's hanging around." Saya shoot at a few zombies to clear a path.

Rei swings them out of her way so she can get to the stairs where she can pull Takashi up. She swings multiples of them out of her way fast and she makes it to the steps. She then pulls up Takashi but the dead are surprisingly strong enough to just pull him back to him. So, Rei and the zombies are having a tug of war against Takashi. But then the ones pulling are being shot and killed by Kohta.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Rei then pulls Takashi up from the railing. Takashi raises his shotgun and shoots two of the zombies behind Rei at the same time, with one bullet.

Kohta and Saya cleared a path so they could get through and make it to the Railing.

"Come on!" Takashi said. "We need to help Saeko!"

They all ran up from the tower and when they get up there. They open the door to the light house and Saeko is standing above Mantisu on the ground. She is pointing her machete at him so that way he doesn't move.

"What's all this?" Saya asks.

"These people are rapists." Saeko states. Saya, Kohta and Rei were shocked.

"Yeah." Takashi said. "They're not nice people, and I think I've learned my lesson on trusting other people."

"Speak. Why are you doing this." Saeko had her Machete at his neck.

"This is our project. The Nickels Project. After a while we started changing the rules behind Nickels. We weren't doing it without the leader's commands." Mantisu explained. "Caroline was a part of this to. She said, go crazy. Us guys couldn't help ourselves, we can't survive with such boring rules that Nickels was setting up for us. We . . . We had to change everything."

Saeko got so mad at the things that Mantisu said that she slit his throat. The group was surprised and blood was drizzling out of his throat.

"I . . . I'm sorry." Saeko apologized. "I couldn't just . . ."

"It's fine Saeko." Takashi said. "It's . . ."

"Guys!" Kohta calls for them as the herds comes up the light house.

"Alright. Stand together." Takashi says. "Be ready to run!"

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed. Again Schedule on my profile check them out.**


	7. Chapter 7 In the Dead Caves

**Disclaimer: I don't own the H.O.T.D series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note:Hey, sorry it took me months to come back to this story. I'm back!  
**

 _In memory of_ ** _Daisuke Sato_**

 _This one's for you. Please rest in peace.  
_

Chapter 7: In the Dead Caves

"We need to get back to that cave." Takashi said looking down at the herd of the cave. Kohta looked down seeing all the undead, while cocking his precious gun. His new one at the moment until he gets his original back.

"We can try to gun them down." Kohta suggested.

"But all of that is just noise." Saya added. "We made plenty of noise up here fighting these bastards. No need staying quiet."

"Do you see a way out at all." Rei asked. "Surly there is a way out of all of this."

As they were looking for a way out, they see a flare. The herd notice the flare and start walking toward to it. Takashi and the other's walk out of the light house and run. The herd are too focused on the flare.

As the gang run toward back. A man whispers for them to stop. Nickels came out. Takashi rams him to the tree. Kohta aims a gun at him.

"Hey it's me!" Nickels said.

"I know. When were you going to tell us about the whole camp." Takashi said.

"What!? What are you talking about?" Nickels asked.

"These people are rapists." Saya said.

"What are you talking about? We don't rape. It's a camp for people to feel right at home." Nickels said. "What made you think it was about rape?"

"Don't you know? That's what the guys at the light house talked about." Rei said.

Nickels softly pushed Takashi off and thought for a second. He sighed and walked to get some air.

"This isn't what the project was all about." Nickels said.

"What are you talking about?" Kohta asked.

"The Nickels project was a project to help others feel safe until this all blows over. I thought re-population could also help. It was suggested by Caroline."

"Caroline!" Takashi said.

"Caroline." Nickels said in anger. "She wanted this idea. That's why they had zero conversation's about all this with me. This was my project, and she took it and changed everything."

"This wasn't your idea?" Rei asked.

"No! Of course not. I would never think of stuff like that. Caroline acted creepy for a while. Making me question her work more than go along. We have to get back and confront her. Make this end." Nickels said. "Takashi, make sure you get to your other friends back their and get them to safety. We'll sneak in to do this."

"How?" Takashi asked.

"I know my way around." Nickels said.

 **Behind the cave . . . .**

Nickels and Takashi were snuck in from the end of the fences where the guards weren't guarding. Nickels decided to part with them until Takashi was ready to join for the confrontation. Takashi found the room Ms Shizuka and Alice were last in.

"You made it back?" Alice walked up holding Zeke.

"Yeah. But we need to get you guys out of the camp, to safety. When we do, I'll be at Nickels side." Takashi said.

"No!" Rei stopped him. "We, should get back on the boat and leave. Who know's if Nickels is even telling the truth. He could have been lying just to save his self."

"We can't just leave him to do all this by himself. What if he's not lying, we just left him to do all this by himself."

"We can't take this risk."

"Rei has a point." Saya said. "He could be setting all of this up."

"But we can't leave unless we know." Kohta said.

"Which is why I'll be the only one to go and see for myself." Takashi said.

"You don't want to take any of us?" Saeko asked.

"Takashi why?" Rei asked.

"I can't risk taking all of you. Or two, or three, or four. It's best if I do this on my own. Go outside of the camp and wait there. If I don't come back. Leave. Understand."

"Takashi . . ."

"UNDERSTAND!" Takashi interrupted Rei. Rei nodded.

 **Minute's later . . .**

Takashi entered the office where Caroline and Nickels were in. They both had their conversation.

"Raping. Murdering. Lying. You betrayed my trust and left me out of this whole project that I was helping out in. Why would you keep this from me." Nickels asked.

"No one loved your idea's. But people loved mine. The Idea's you had were good. But some don't like it, making me want to compromise in order to keep everyone together. I'm sorry I went against you. Really I am."

"If you were really sorry, you would have stopped everything by now." Takashi said.

"Yes. But I'm going to stop you from defiling my plans." Caroline told them flicking her fingers. Her men aimed their weapons at them. "Take them down the Dungeon. Where they'll rot into bones."

They go.

To be continued . . .

Note: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
